1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving a plurality of electrical loads by feeding power to each of the electrical loads, particularly an apparatus for driving groups of electrical loads, each of the groups being provided at particular places of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In existing apparatuses for driving electrical loads provided at a vehicle, plural electrical loads are put on one outlet of a battery and driven. However, such an apparatus needs a number of power wires.
Therefore, a method of driving electrical loads has been devised, in which each load drive circuit is provided at each place in a vehicle, where each group of electrical loads are concentratedly arranged, and each of plural load drive circuits is put on one outlet of a battery.
Further, another method relating to reduction of power wires for feeding power to electrical loads, is disclosed in JP-A-170146/1988.
In any of the above existing apparatuses for driving electrical loads, since plural loads or load drive circuits are put on one outlet of a battery, a number of power wires are necessary. This increases the production cost of a vehicle, as well as the probability of an open or short circuit. That is, a fail safe design for preventing a malfunction of an electrical load due to an open or short circuit of a power wire is not sufficiently provided.